Love Triangle
by StoryWriter3
Summary: Ash, May, and Misty have just started their new journey together....read to find out what happens when they all get tangled up in a love triangle...This summary isn't that great, but the story will be even better, hopefully....!
1. Confessions

A/N...: I hope you all like this story cuz its my first one...be brutal, if its awful then...i won't care that much, i just wanted to do this for fun.

Disclaimer: I **don't **own Poke'mon...duh...some other guys do...

"Where are you going?" May asked Ash. "To find Misty . . . She seemed really mad at me after your Grand Festival win." Ash said with a frown. May looked at the ground. She felt really uncomfortable talking about Misty in front of Ash. Ever since they caught up with her, Ash and Misty had been all over each other. The worst part of that was that May had feelings for Ash. No, duh. "Oh, well, I hope you find her soon." May turned and walked away in the opposite direction from Ash and his confused feelings. Ash noticed her leaving with a sad look, which worried him. "Hey, May!" he called out to her. May stopped dead in her tracks. "Yea?" she answered. Ash ran to her by her side, asking, "What's wrong? I've never seen you this down before. Is it because of Brock leaving? What's wrong?" he asked again, filled with so many emotions that it kind of confused and excited May. "I...I... I'm not sure, Ash." And with that, she ran to her room, tears flowing from her eyes and dropping to the hot ground as she ran to the Pokèmon Center into her room which she was forced to share with Misty. Ash looked as though he had just been hit on the head with a powerful force. May's tears as she ran off startled him and made him feel very guilty that he wasn't spending any time with her. "May!" he called and yelled through the Pokèmon Center's congested lounge. People started staring. One of those people just happened to be one of the two people that Ash truly loved. "May!" Ash yelled again, this time attracting the attention of Pokèmon as well as trainers. "Hey, be quiet, kid!" Someone shouted at Ash. Another yelled, "Yo! Shut up! We're trying to concentrate here!" Ash ignored every one of these comments and ran to the Center's elevator. 'She must be in her room.' He thought. He was right.

May dropped to her bed and started to cry onto her pillow. 'Why am I feeling like this?' she thought. 'I don't even like Ash like that! Why am I feeling this way? Misty is a great water Pokèmon trainer and she could totally measure up to Ash. But, what about me! I won the Grand Festival! What did she win? I can tell you what she won. MY first true friend and love. MY boyfriend. MY Ash.' May felt weird as she thought that. She said it again, aloud this time. "MY first true friend and love. MY boyfriend. MY Ash..." she stopped dead in her words as she felt her spine tickle up to her neck like some sort of electric attack as she heard her bedroom door being pounded on the other side by an anonymous person. 'Don't open it!' she thought. 'It might be Misty! Or even worse, Ash!'

Misty looked at Ash while he was so confused and torn between two of the really great trainers that like him so much. "May!" he yelled once, tearing Misty's heart into different pieces. "May!" he yelled again. Misty couldn't take it anymore. She ran as fast as she could to her room so no other person in that lobby could see her crying. Only problem is, Gary Oaks was there, and the brown-haired Pokèmon scientist had seen this whole incident. Even though he saw Ash yelling for May, he also saw Misty's eyes and her fist while he yelled May's name once. Twice, and Misty's fists were balled up about to strike someone. Gary looked at her eyes, and, luckily she didn't notice because he was afraid that she would strike HIM. Her eyes were fired up when he said her name once, and the second time? Well, lets just say she was freaked and her beautiful blue eyes were now red, ready to attack someone. She ran away from Ash and Gary and to the elevator where Ash was also headed. As soon as she saw him in there, she went to the stairs and ran as fast as she could, crying her blue eyes out. She thought she heard Ash yell, "MISTY!", but, it might have been her imagination. Once she reached her floor, she ran to her room to which she was forced to share with May. She fumbled around her pack for her key, and she suddenly realized it wasn't there. She then started to pound violently on the door, crying, not knowing May was on the other side.

Ash pushed, no, more like, pounded the button on the elevator to make it go up. 'Faster, you stupid machine!' he thought. Just after he looked up, he thought he saw a red-haired girl who was crying go past him. For a second, he thought it was Misty. "MISTY!" he yelled. But, the elevator closed as soon as he started yelling. The elevator was slow, but it got him to where he wanted. While it kept on going, he wondered, 'Why could May be mad at me? I don't get girls... Why is Misty mad at me? Why am I always the one in the middle of fights between two people!' he wondered mercilessly.

_**DING.**_

The elevator stopped before he could confuse himself more. He then started to run as fast as he could to Misty and May's room. He remembered what their expressions were when they found out they were rooming together from the night before.

**

* * *

**

FLASHBACK

May was staring at Ash while he booked rooms for them all to sleep in. "Nurse Joy, could you please book us three rooms?" he asked innocently. Misty was staring at May staring at Ash. Ash glanced at Misty. She was looking at May with a furious look in her eyes. He wondered why she would be mad at anything, or anyone. Nurse Joy finally answers them after looking at her computer. "I'm sorry, but we only have 3 rooms available." Ash looked at her confusedly. "But, I WANT 3 rooms." he said. "Yes, I know that, but one of the rooms had just been booked and now, we only have 2 rooms available. Would you two girls mind sharing?" Misty and May looked at each other, hoping that the other (and Ash) would not notice that they're both thinking, 'NO WAY!' Fortunately, Ash didn't notice. "Yeah, sure, whatever." May said. "Sure, not a problem." Misty countered. Little did the other know that neither of them wanted to be rooming with each other.

That night, after Ash said good night to them both, May and Misty stayed up all night, afraid the other would leave and make up some bogus story just to get close to Ash. Neither of them slept, so both stayed awake, thinking the other was asleep. Though, neither of them moved. It was a looooooooooooooooooooooong night.

**FLASHBACK ENDS

* * *

**

Ash continued to run towards Misty and May's room as fast as his Pikachu can do Quick-Attack. He slowed down when he heard pounding on one of the doors and hid behind a wall. There, just a few yards away from him, stood Misty, her pack and everything in it on the floor and her, pounding on the door violently. "Misty?" Ash called through.

May looked around. The pounding was now becoming more fierce and she decided to pluck up the courage and answer it. As soon as her hand touched the doorknob, the pounding stopped. She quickly dropped her hand and tried to listen into the conversation.

Misty quickly stopped her pounding as Ash called her name. He looked at her, her face struck with tears. She dropped to the ground, her back to the door, crying. Ash ran to her, hugging her as soon as he got to her. She didn't push him away. She wanted this. He was what she wanted. This was what she wanted and needed.

May backed away from the door when the body pounding on it dropped to the floor as she heard it do. She dropped to the floor as well, listening to the people's conversation. "Misty!" she heard one figure scream. She recognized this voice. The voice was just like how she heard it before when she first met him. 'Ash!' she thought. 'What is he doing here? And, is that Misty that he's talking to? Was she the one that fell to the ground and the one pounding on my door? So, many questions...wait, they're talking!' she leaned in close to the door so her ear was leaning towards it. She can hear perfectly well with this position. 'This feels so wrong, yet I must know what they really feel about each other! And, well, me.' she kept on listening. This was what she heard:

Ash continued to hug Misty. He half suspected her to slap him and tell him to back off, but, she didn't. Instead, she just hugged him back and tightened her grip on him. "Misty.." he started to talk as he pulled away from her, breaking the hug. He looked straight at her eyes. She was still crying, but not as hard as before, which suited him. "Are you okay? Are you mad at me? Why are you crying? What's wrong?" he asked her. She looked at his eyes, wondering why she had ever fallen in love with him in the first place. 'Now I remember! It was the fact that he cared about me, his sense of humor, his charm, and, well, his every part of that amazing personality he has.'she kept on thinking. She listened to his kind and caring voice as he worried about her. "Um, well, first off, I'm kind of alright. And, why would you think I would ever be mad at you? I...I can never be mad at you. Ever." her eyes softened and stopped the crying. He looked relieved and hugged her once again, and then, suddenly realizing he was on top of her, he stood up and sat right next to her, still holding her hand and hugged her right there. This suited her.

"Well, then, what the heck is the matter?" Ash asked her with care and concern in his voice. "Well, I have to tell you the truth, if you really want to know." she leaned her head towards his shoulder. Her head was now on his shoulder, but Ash kept off of falling and kept his balance. "What do ya mean?" he asked. She then looked at him and lifted her head from its current position and positioned it just a few inches away from Ash's head and lips. He gulped. He wondered what she was doing. Her head was now inches away and he can see right through her beautiful blue eyes. "I've been wanting to do and say this for so long, Ash: I love you." After she said that, their lips instantly met and Ash was totally surprised. He didn't pull away though. He felt the same way towards her, but what about May? He saw her close her eyes after their lips met, and he closed his as well, and returned the kiss. They stayed in that position for about a whole 30 seconds up until the door behind them opened which sent them both falling backwards, breaking their kiss.

May, who had been listening to all of this, felt her heart tear apart after Misty had said the words, "I love you." She fell to the floor, not wanting to hear more as her mind went into darkness. She kept this position for about 10 seconds, and suddenly realized that she couldn't take anymore of what was happening between them. She quickly stood up and opened the doorwhich surprised the two lovers and sent them falling back. She stepped back as Ash's head fell onto her feet.


	2. Tears

A/N: Hey guys. Sorry it took so long to update. Although I only got3 reviews, I'm still continuing with my story. Yep. Anyways, yeah...here's the 2nd chapter, and thank you to all that reviewed! Please Review in the end. I'll continue if I get more reviews!

Disclaimer: I STILL DON'T OWN POKEMON...

* * *

**Chapter 2

* * *

**

May stepped back, this time her foot colliding with the top of Misty's head.

"Ow!" Misty yelled.

She grabbed May's foot, causing May to fall backwards, hitting her head on the mattress of her bed.

"What the heck was THAT for, Misty!" May demanded, half-asking, half-yelling.

Misty picked herself up from the floor, just in time to come face to face with an enraged May.

They continued to glare at one another, May, glaring at Misty the way she glares at Harley when he did what he did back during the Grand Festival, and Misty glaring at May the way she glares at her sisters at times when they were too busy pampering themselves over their true responsibilities at the gym.

"Listen, May, just stay out of my way, alright? Ash doesn't like you, and, guess what? He never, ever, ever will!" Misty hissed at May's face.

"Well, guess what, 'Mist?' Ash doesn't know who he likes yet, so, if you think you can just poof into the picture, and sweep him off his feet, you are dead wrong, girl. Dead wrong." May countered, whispering into Misty's face.

At the mention of Ash's nickname for her, Misty flinched when she heard _May _use it. It just didn't sound right..

Suddenly, both girls realized that there was another person in the room: Ash, and, finally realizing what they were whispering about was him, he finally decided to speak.

"Guys?"

Both May and Misty turned to see their "friend." Suddenly realizing that he had heard the whole ideal, Misty did the first thing that came to mind.

She ran right out of the room, not even caring whether or not Ash would care, or that she left everything she had inside of that room.

* * *

**Ash's POV ANDThoughts **

**(During May and Misty's little 'hissing' contest)**

Ouch!

May hit Misty on the head pretty hard there, and, May hit that bed hard, too...even if there WAS a soft mattress, still... Whoa, wait.. She's standing up...

You know, its really not all that bad laying on the floor... Ah, stop thinking about that! Listen, listen! Wait, they're whispering.. Lemme see ifIcan listen in...

"... just stay out of my way, alright? Ash doesn't like you, and, guess what? He never, ever, ever will!"

Whoa. They're fighting because of...me? And, I think that was Misty... whispering to May.

'Ash doesn't like you and he never, ever, ever will...' that small phrase kept on repeating in my head..over and over...

Wait, I think May is talking!

"...'Mist?' Ash doesn't know who he likes yet, so, if you think you can just poof into the picture, and sweep him off his feet, you are dead wrong, girl. Dead wrong..." her voice kinda seemed to trail off.

And, did I just hear MAY call Misty... "Mist"!

That's MY nickname for her! Hey, wait a minute...did, Misty just...flinch? Or is that a twitch? Not really sure...

Ok, this is getting WAY too emotional. I have _got_ to get up!

Whoa, my legs feel a little shaky...

I try to get up from my current position, which was on the floor, and turn to look at the two glaring girls.

Wow... Misty is glaring at May like the glare that she gives her sisters (or me, when we get lost) and May is giving Misty her occasional "I hate Harley" look. Scary! I gotta break this up...

"Guys?"

Wow. They BOTH turn to look at me... Misty is looking a little pale.

I reach out a hand to touch her shoulder for comfort and support for whatever she was going through, but, before I can raise my hand to her shoulder, she takes off full speed.

* * *

**General POV **

**(after Ash talks and Misty runs)**

Misty ran outside of the room. When she got out of the door, she paused, and saw a flick of green hair poking out of the door next to her room. She didn't care who it was, she whipped past him, and down the stairs, not caring even when she left everything she had with her outside her room, sprawled all over the floor.

No matter where she ended up, she did not care, because all she wanted was to get away from that room of dreaded horror. 'What would Ash think of me now?' she wondered, her tears slipping from her already tear-stricken face. Her first tears were of heartbreak then joy from finally telling Ash how she felt and then kissing him, but this... These tears were from her just being afraid of what Ash would say.

'I mean, I just kissed him! Without even asking him how HE felt about me! He must think I'm horrible...' Misty kept on repeating these words in her head over and over.

'Ash doesn't like me. He never has. He never will. I ruined it.'

Misty kept on running, not caring whether or not she bumped into people, until she got to the forest, just outside the Pokemon Center. She spotted a cave.

"Right now, that cave looks like a mansion to me... Anywhere is better than that room. Anywhere." she said aloud, talking to herself.

She knelt down on the cold ground. It wasn't raining, there was no breeze, it was just a normal Saturday afternoon, and yet, Misty felt as though she just dived into the cold, cold ocean. It wasn't soon until her eyelids dropped, heavy from crying, and she fell asleep in a wild Ursaring's cave.

* * *

**Back in the Pokemon Center in Misty and May's Room **

Meanwhile, after Misty ran off, May and Ash stared into each other's eyes. Ash felt that May's eyes were showing him hurt, despair, and desperation. May felt that all Ash's eyes concealed to her was confusion. Apparently, he had no idea what just happened and how it would affect May and himself.

"May?"

At the sound of her name, May snapped out of looking into Ash's eyes into looking towards the ground.

"Yeah?"

"What just happened?"

"Ash, you don't get it, do you?"

"Get what? All I know is that Misty ran off after you guys fought. I mean, what is going on? Are you guys fighting..over..me?" Ash finished his last few words into incoherent whispers.

May leaned forward to hear what he had to say. Although they were just about a yard away, she went towards him, paused, then, hugged him. She was starting to feel really bad about what had happened in those last few minutes. Making Misty run off? What kind of a person was she to do that?

Ash was a little taken aback by May's actions. She was...hugging him. The thought raged on in his head over and over. He moved his arms and placed them on her back, hugging her back.

"It's going to be ok, May. It is. Really." Ash whispered as May broke down in small sobs in his ear.

"Ash...I'm...really...sorry..." May whispered into his ear.

"Its alright. We'll find Misty. She couldn't have gone far. Besides, since it's just us now, do you want to talk about anything?" Ash mentioned, letting her go and holding her in front of him, in arm's length, looking into her deep blue eyes, searching for any emotion, but, all he found was sorrow and desperation.

Ash was starting to worry. Maybe he wasn't the right person for them to be traveling with. Especially if it leads to THIS. Ash lead May to her bed and sat down next to her, her head leaning on his shoulder as he rubbed her back to comfort her at the moment. His head was filled with so many things he could not understand. They stayed quiet until May spoke.

"Ash?"

"Yeah, May?"

"I..I have something to tell you."

"Oh?"

May turned to look at Ash.

'He seems troubled. Maybe now isn't the best time. No. I have to tell him. Now or never. Now.'

May's thoughts turned into action as she leaned towards Ash's head and closed her eyes as her lips came in contact with Ash's.

Ash was taken aback by her actions, but, closed his eyes as well, thinking about how great a person May was, and also thinking of how Misty was dealing, and then, returned the kiss.

Ash felt May put her arms behind Ash's head and felt her deepen the kiss even more. Ash put his arms on her waist, feeling how slim and finely-figured she had become after traveling with her for 2 years.

May felt Ash put his arms on her waist and that made her head turn. She felt herself being dragged down. She suddenly remembered they were on her bed in her room at the Pokemon Center. She wondered if Ash left the door open or not...

Ash felt himself losing control of his hormones. He dragged May down on her bed and found a way to move so that now, May was on top of him, and they were still passionately kissing.

* * *

**In the next room...**

**(Before Misty kissed Ash in the last chapter)**

Drew had just woken up from his nap in his room at the Pokemon Center. He had heard someone pounding on the door of the room next to his, and that woke him up. Realizing he was still in his boxers, he went to the bathroom included with his room and changed there. That process took several minutes and by the time he was done, the pounding stopped and he decided to open up his door to see what had happened.

At first, he saw a red backpack on the floor in front of the door to the next room, and Pokeballs, a Pokedex, books, and some camping gear were everywhere. Then, all of a sudden, a red-haired girl with a tears streaming down her face came out of the room, pausing for a second to look at him, and then, runs towards the staircase in the end of the hallway.

Drew shut his door and thought about who that was.

'Aha!' he thought. 'That was one of May's friends. Wait, May! Since that red-haired girl is here, does that mean that...May is here, too?'

Drew's feelings for May haven't changed since he last saw her about a couple of weeks ago, after the last Grand Festival. There, he realized that he DID like her, more than a friend, if she considered him a friend, and all he wanted her to become was HIS friend. He was also considering the title "Drew's Girlfriend," but, that would probably be going too far. He just wanted her to notice him in a different light, other than noticing _Ash_ in a different light.

After battling with his thoughts about whether or not he should go out there, collect the girl's things, knock on the door, and find out if May was in there, and to NOT do that, he decided to go out and find out.

Drew opened the door, knelt down, and noticed the door to the room open. The room held two beds. One on the left, and one on the right. The one on the left was empty, but, the one on the right held two people.

The two were making out, as Drew would say. He felt his open hand turn into a fist when he realized that those two people were no other than Ash and May. May was on top of Ash and they were making out.

"May?"

* * *

A/N: Ok, just to tell you guys now, I was not trying to make Ash be funny when it was in his POV, so, you can save the flame for that, please. I already know. I wasn't even trying to make him sound funny or BE funny. Besides, this is a DRAMA story for cryin' out loud...! 

Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW!

I now accept anonymous reviews...took me a while to figure out where to enable them...heh...sorry about that...!

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
